


Stargazing

by modern_lover



Category: Black Panther (2018), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Awesome Shuri (Marvel), Bisexual Peter Quill, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Depressed Tony Stark, F/M, Feelings Realization, Hurt Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Minor Gamora/Peter Quill, Past Relationship(s), Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Gamora (Marvel), Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Peter Quill, Slow Romance, Steve Rogers is Dumb, Sweet T'Challa (Marvel), T'Challa (Marvel) & Tony Stark Friendship, T'Challa (Marvel) Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modern_lover/pseuds/modern_lover
Summary: Civil War ruined Tony Stark's life more than he thought it would. Repressing his emotions like always, he doesn't believe he needs a break after the suffering hell, but like always Rhodey and Pepper were always wanted the best for him, They thought that it would be a good idea to go on a short vacation to help clear his mind. Tony without truly wanting the holiday, he tried to forget Steve Rogers and it almost works until a large space ship crashes and a tall blond man walks out. It seems those are his type to ruin his life.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> I first want to say that this has no connection to the MCU or the comics, this is a fanfiction where non-canon things happen. Please don't criticize me harshly for writing fanfictions, I enjoy both films and comics, and I am well aware that Tony Stark never had a m/m relationship with Steve Rogers or Peter Quill. This is made for fun. I rewrote this story because I didn't like how crappy everything was, but this is still the same idea as the other one I had.

**"DON'T BULLSHIT ME, STEVE."** His voice trembled, he didn't want to believe this. Steve Grant Rogers wouldn't have done this, he wouldn't- Tony felt his eyes burning with tears, "Did you know?" Steve's blue eyes lowered towards the ground, Tony shook his head and looked at Bucky Barnes. Tony could hear his father's voice, Howard always spoke fondly of Bucky and Steve and it turns out they were trash like him. It made sense why Howard liked them. " _Did you know!?_ " Tony's voice was harsher, it made Steve wince. He finally looked at Tony, his eyes were burning, "Yes." Steve said. Steve's voice was so empty and Tony wasn't sure what to think about the lack of emotion he had. Many questions came into Tony's mind: Did Bucky know? Did Bucky know that Steve loved Tony? Or did Steve forgot to say something.

Tony felt his jaw clench, "DId you even care?" He glared at Steve, "Did you even love me?" Tony used all his strength to push the Captain. Bucky tensed up, "Mr Stark-" Bucky tried to say something, but Tony hit Steve again. All his hate. All the frustration of this stupid,  _fucking_ Civil War just made Tony angry. Tony always told Steve everything. Tony always promised Steve that everything will be alright, but how did that _son_ of a _bitch_ repay him? Not telling him. Not telling him.  _I hate him. I hate Steve Rogers. I fucking love the bastard._ Steve accepted the hits that Tony gave him. That pissed off more Tony, that's when the first swing came. He hit Steve with all his strength in his perfect face. Steve fell back, Bucky finally reacted violent and tried to hit Tony with the butt of the gun. 

The fight felt blurry. Everything was too fast or everything was too slow. The colors began fading and it all turned into harsh shades of grey, Tony fought with little power, all his anger had boiled down into sadness; Tony cried when Steve was fighting against Tony. Tony was crying and crying. He couldn't stop the tears, they wouldn't stop pouring. He heard Howard's voice again when Bucky smacked him. 

" _Tony,"_ Howard's voice was cold as ice, " _Men don't cry._ "

Tony hit Bucky once again and saw Steve shielding himself with the symbol that he once claimed that meant freedom. The red, white and blue was dirty with the stupid fight that could've ended the fight with simple words. Was Tony stubborn? More stubborn than usual? Was that the reason why Steve didn't tell him? 

_Men don't cry._

Tony exhaled when he blew out Bucky's metal arm, he fell like a pathetic poppet, the strings were cut and Steve was next. But like expected, Tony couldn't raise his hand again at Steve, he loved him too much. He wanted to fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness, but all Tony got was get thrown into the ground as Steve hit him. No mercy. No love was seen his eyes. 

_Men don't cry._

The bruises were swelling up more and more until Tony's mask was gone. The little protection he had from Steve was gone, he could see the hate escaping Steve's body like a cloud of cigarette. Tony's eyes widen, he was scared of Steve and Steve didn't even see it. The shield of freedom was raised above Steve's head, Tony found little strength as he yelled, " _Do it, you bastard!_ " Howard's shield came quickly towards Tony, he closed his eyes to not see the lover he lost, it was the last thing he'll see when he's dead. But life cursed him once again when the shield only slammed the chest. Tony's eyes widen, he saw Steve's body bobbing back and forth, he didn't say anything like Tony expected. Steve stood up numbly, he lifted the shield with him as he slowly walked towards Bucky's body. Tony's body flared with hatred once again when he saw Steve carry Bucky with him, "You _don't deserve_ that shield!" Tony yelled, "That belong to _my_ father." The steps stopped on their tracks.  _BOOM!_ The shield fell on the ground, Steve didn't care about Captain America anymore. Tony slowly looked at Steve, his body trembled one last time and when Steve was gone. Tony fell into tears. The tears were coming and coming, Tony couldn't stop crying. The tears were heavy and they almost made Tony choke, it began to burn his sides and it felt like they were controlling him. 

_Men don't cry._

"Mr Stark?" His body jumped with fear, who saw him broken on the ground. Crying for a man that didn't love him. It was the one and only T'Challa. His face was stern and full of power, it made Tony feel like a prey to the panther. T'Challa's face did not soften at the sight of Tony when he walked closer to him. Even T'Challa's steps were dominant. He crouched down, his hand was now between them, "It's getting cold, I recommend you join me and Zemo." Tony looked at T'Challa for the longest second, he accepted the king's hand and stood of next to him. It was amazing how less than fourteen hours two men can change so much. Tony envied T'Challa's strength. "Thank you," Tony tried to sound like everything was okay. He was so used to act like everything is okay that he almost convinces himself everytime but King T'Challa isn't a fool. T'Challa raised his head proudly, "I'll take you home." Tony followed T'Challa silently, the air blew harsh cold winds to both men, but only Tony shuddered with chills. "I have more blankets in my vehicle if you wish." "Thank you.' Tony said. He forced a smile, it was not for T'Challa, but for himself. He needed it. He needed to feel fake happy.

Tony's eyes widen when he saw T'Challa's vehicle, it was medium size and black to match the aesthetic of Black Panther. It looked like a Quinjet but so much better. T'Challa exhaled, it sounded... happy. "Wakanda is very private of our things. Do not speak of what you see." Tony nodded his head. It made sense why they didn't want anyone looking how far they are, the jet was well made and beautiful, "Of course." Tony wanted to touch it but his hands were holding tightly the shield. He felt childish. His head turned to see the sights, he couldn't wait to go home. T'Challa opened the door, he snapped his fingers and Tony followed quickly like a lost puppy. The inside was even better, it was bigger in the inside, his eyes wondered around and it made him feel so much better. Tech always made him feel better. T'Challa handed Tony a black blanket, Tony thanked him once again, but he was more focused on the sights around him. "This is fancinating!" T'Challa smiled. The smile surprised even more, it was contagious and Tony smiled again.  He pointed at a seat, Tony quickly sat down and looked at T'Challa as he sat down in his seat. "We'll be in New York shortly." T'Challa said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the chapter, I hope you like it and I hope you'll enjoy the whole story as well. Even if you didn't or you did like it, I hope you have a great day. Thanks!


End file.
